


Loosen You Up

by MrClutcherson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, massage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrClutcherson/pseuds/MrClutcherson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a stressful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen You Up

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for the RT/AH fandom :)x

It was nearing six pm when Gavin slumped down on the chair next to Ryan's. His face held a defeated expression and it looked as if he was surpressing a sigh. He stopped what he was doing and faced the Brit, the latter just gave him a tired smile and told him to finish what he was doing so that they can go home. He then slumped further into the seat and curls up on himself.

It's been a stressful day.

Ryan runs a hand through Gavin's messy fringe before returning to his work. It was obvious that it would do them both good if he completed his task sooner rather than later.

An hour or so later, the couple could be found inside their home. Ryan was sitting on the couch with Gavin curled into him, playing with his hands. The TV was playing a show neither of them were paying attention to. It was blatant that Gavin was lost inside his head, while Ryan was obviously worrying about his lover.

Moments later, he shook Gavin out of his stupor by pulling him into a kiss. _"Let me take care of you."_

He gently picked up the Brit and carried him to their bedroom. Once inside, he placed him on their bed and made him take his shirt off. He then told him to get himself comfortable while lying on his chest. Ryan trotted over to their bathroom and took the oil sitting on the counter before he returned to Gavin who did exactly what he asked.

He placed oil into his cupped hand and warmed it by rubbing his hands together; then, he rubbed it all over Gavin's back, starting from his neck down to the curve of his back. He then start to gently and later on firmly knead his muscles, and for the first time that day, Ryan can see the tension fall off of his shoulders.

He continued his ministrations, gradually getting the Brit to be less rigid. He didn't know if he was doing it right, but from the appreciative moans coming out of Gavin's mouth, he figured he was.

He steadily massaged him, only stopping when Gavin became completely silent, his muscles looking visibly unknotted. Staring at him, Ryan could barely stop the smiling pasting itself onto his face. What his partner was right now was very different from what he was these previous days. He was the complete definition of the word relaxed.

Brushing the hair out of his eyes, he chuckled when he saw the Brit's closed eyes. He pressed a kiss onto his forehead before pulling away.

He silently walked over to the entrance of their room, briefly looking back at the sleeping brit, before exiting and softly closing the door.


End file.
